


Hold My Heart

by MoonlightRosePetal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel is kind, College!AU, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer just wants Sam and Gabe to pull their heads out of their asses, M/M, Misunderstandings, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightRosePetal/pseuds/MoonlightRosePetal
Summary: It’s been two years since Gabriel Milton set eyes on Sam Winchester. They were best friends practically since birth but Gabriel’s feelings for Sam sent him running away. But now Gabriel has just finished his first year at Stanford University when he’s told that he’ll have a new roommate in the form of an incoming Freshman. When that freshman is Sam Winchester…what will it do to Gabriel? Is there any hope for them?





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while working on Broken Soul and decided to give it a go. It's just a short fic right now but I may add on to it later. I hope you enjoy this and remember to review.  
> Persephone (MoonlightPetal1228)

Gabriel Milton was getting a new roommate. He’d spent the last year in his dorm alone because they hadn’t found him a roommate. It had, admittedly, gotten a bit boring at times. Gabriel had grown up in a large family and he wasn’t quiet used to being alone so much. Living at home, he’d had five brothers and one sister that were always arguing or making some sort of general racket. It had always driven Gabriel flat-out insane. And then he’d come to Stanford and found that he actually missed the constant noise. He was even starting to miss the way Michael and Lucifer – the second oldest and the only twins – were constantly at each other’s throats. Though he didn’t think he’d ever miss **that** enough to go back home. Not anytime soon at least.

 

This was a large part of why he was pleased to be getting a roommate finally. The guy was a freshman so he would probably be a little uptight at first. But Gabriel could handle uptight. His youngest brother, Castiel, could be like that at times and Gabriel was a pro at getting the kid to loosen up. He just hoped the guy wasn’t homophobic or any other sort of asshole because Gabriel wasn’t about to not pick up a hot dude and bring him home just because his roommate was a five-star douchenozzel.

 

It wasn’t like Gabriel was expecting to be friends with his roommate. Gabriel didn’t have friends, not anymore at least. He had had friends once, before he’d fucked everything up. But he didn’t like to think about that so he didn’t. He didn’t think about home or his brothers or Sam. And even if his mind sometimes wandered and he let himself think about his brothers or about home he did not think about Sam. Not ever. Sam was a closed subject, off limits. His former best friend and lover was not a subject he broached even within his own head.

 

Sam Winchester was no longer a part of his life and it was Gabriel’s own fault. They’d had one night together, a wonderful night, but Sam had regretted it and Gabriel hadn’t. In the end, looking at Sam had been too hard for him. He hadn’t been able to look at Sam and know that he was in love with him but that Sam only felt friendship. And so, he’d staged a terrible fight the likes of which he and Sam had never had and, when he was sure Sam hated him, he’d disappeared. He’d come here, to California, and he’d gotten accepted into Stanford.

 

Gabriel had been here for two years now. His first year in California, he’d spent working as a janitor at a college while he finished high school. The second year had spent at Stanford. He enjoyed it there, enjoyed his classes and the occasional person he brought back to his dorm for a quick fuck. There hadn’t been anyone steady since…well, forever really. But he had two people he had sex with when he felt the need. The first was a guy in his class named Benny Lafitte. He was a guy from Louisiana and a decent lay. The other was a man named Balthazar. Balthazar was a guy in one or two of his classes and he’s a good lay as well. He was a bit mouthy sometimes but Gabriel liked him well enough.

 

Gabriel wasn’t at the dorm when his roommate arrived. He’d been down at a local pizza place with his friend Charlie. Charlie was in a few of his classes and she’d sort of shoved her way into his life. Seeing as how it was a Friday, Gabriel and Charlie went back to his dorm room together as they always did. There was a new episode of some tv show Charlie was fond of that she’d been dying to drag Gabriel in to watching. Not that he minded, though. Charlie was one of his favorite people these days and he didn’t mind spending time with her.

 

The door to his dorm room was already unlocked, meaning that his roommate was probably there already. Gabriel decided he’d ignore the guy at first. He wasn’t really in the mood to be the funny character he normally played in front of other people. Class had been brutal that day and Castiel had called and mentioned Sam for the millionth time in two weeks. Gabriel was irritable as a result and had just resolved to pay attention to Charlie and whatever television show she wanted to watch. The other guy would probably think he was an asshole but Gabriel could worry about changing that assumption later.

 

“Are we going to order a pizza, Loki?” Charlie asked.

 

He rolled his eyes at her ridiculous nickname. “Yeah, go ahead. I’m just gonna toss my bag on the bed and change into my sweats.” Gabriel said. He pointed to the fridge and said, “I think there are still a few beers in the fridge.”

 

Charlie wrinkled her nose at him. “You know damn good and well that I don’t drink beer. As a matter of fact, you don’t either. The only reason that beer is even in there is because Balthazar drinks it when he’s over here.”

 

Gabriel grinned at her. “So, you do know me. I was starting to wonder.”

 

“No shit Sherlock. Go put your sweat pants on. Supernatural starts in twenty minutes.” She said, waving him towards his bedroom.

 

Gabriel laughed, heading towards his bedroom to throw on a pair of sweats. The door across the hall from his own was closed, meaning that his new roommate was already inside. He hoped the freshman stayed in there until Gabriel felt enough like himself that he could play his part.

 

Charlie was sitting on the sofa when Gabriel came out of his bedroom, the television already on and changed to the channel that she’d wanted. She grinned at him as he made his way over to her and plopped down beside her.

 

“Where do you find candy everywhere? I swear it’s as if you magic it into existence!” Charlie asked with a laugh, watching Gabriel pull a cherry-flavored sucker out of his pocket.

 

“I hide them all over the place.” Gabriel replied, grinning.

 

The show began to start and Gabriel turned to her. “What’s this show about again?” He asked.

 

She didn’t look away from the screen. “A pair of brothers who hunt demons and travel around the country in search of their father who’s gone missing.”

 

“Sounds like your scene more than mine but okay.”

 

“Oh no, it’s definitely your scene.” She grinned. “The older brother Jensen is totally in love with the angel named Misha. They won’t admit it, of course, but they’re made for each other.”

 

“What kind of name is Misha?” Gabriel asked.

 

“You can ask questions on the commercial breaks. Until then just be quiet.” Charlie ordered.

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and turned to pay at least partial attention to the show. He was too out-of-sorts to really pay attention, he thought, but at least he could get a general gist of what the show was about. In the middle of a scene in which Jensen and Jared were bickering about Jensen’s driving, Gabriel’s phone rang. It was Castiel. Again. Gabriel looked at Charlie and gestured to his phone before heading into the bedroom to answer it.

 

“I thought I told you that I was going to be unavailable for the evening, Cas.” Gabriel greeted, annoyed.

 

“If you’d listen to what I’ve been trying to tell you for the past two weeks, I would be able to leave you alone.” His younger brother insisted.

 

Gabriel growled. “Listen, Cas. I probably don’t want to hear it in the first place. I’ve told you a million times before that I don’t want to hear the name Sam Winchester mentioned in my presence. Did you think I was kidding?” He asked.

 

Cas sighed. “Will you stop being such a stubborn asshole and just listen to me?!” He asked.

 

“No can do, Cas. Whatever the youngest Winchester has gotten himself into isn’t my problem anymore. Stop bringing him up for God’s sake.” Gabriel said in a resigned tone.

 

Castiel responded but Gabriel did not hear what it was that he had to say because, at the same moment that he started speaking, the door across the hall had opened. Gabriel’s jaw dropped and his heart leapt into his throat at the sight of the face that was staring into his own. Longish brown hair brushed into pale hazel eyes. The man was tall and well-muscled. Gabriel’s heart dropped the floor of his chest and split open painfully.

 

It was suddenly very obvious why Castiel had been so insistent upon mentioning Sam for the past two weeks. Sam Winchester was Gabriel’s roommate. He was at Stanford and he was Gabriel’s roommate. Gabriel’s chest felt incredibly tight and he suddenly did not think that he was getting enough air. At least, he felt like the oxygen had been sucked out of the room.

 

“Gabriel?!” Sam asked, his tone surprised.

 

“Fuck me with a spoon and call me Mary.” Gabriel muttered.

 

“I won’t be doing that.” Castiel said and Gabriel jumped. He’d forgotten that his brother was on the phone.

 

“I’ll call you back later, Cas.” Gabriel told his brother.

 

“What’s going on?” Castiel asked.

 

“I’ll tell you later.”

 

He hung up the phone before Castiel could answer and stalked out of the bedroom, pausing only long enough to grab his favorite leather jacket. He could hear Sam behind him but he studiously ignored that. If he pretended that Sam wasn’t there then maybe it wouldn’t be true. That was how shit like this worked, right?

 

“Where are you going?” Charlie asked, rushing after him as he left the dorm entirely.

 

Gabriel didn’t respond until the door had slammed behind them and they were far enough away from the dorm that he was sure that Sam hadn’t followed. When he was sure that Sam hadn’t followed after him, he leaned against the brick wall of the opposite dorm building and took a long breath.

 

“Gabriel if you don’t tell me what’s going on in ten seconds, I’m going to call your brother to yell at you.” Charlie said and, for the first time, Gabriel regretted introducing her to Castiel.

 

Gabriel looked at her, thankful that he’d gotten drunk two months ago and been depressed enough to tell her all about Sam.

 

“It’s Sam. My fucking roommate is the man that I’ve been stupidly in love with since I was seventeen. Sam Goddamn Winchester is at Stanford.” Gabriel said, ending the words on a groan.

 

“Shit.” Was all Charlie seemed to be able to say.

 

“I am well and truly fucked this time. They won’t move us dorms now. I’m stuck with him.”

 

Charlie lay a hand on his shoulder. “Maybe it won’t be so bad.” She said.

 

“It’s going to be terrible. The last thing I did before I left home was fight with Sam.” Gabriel said, leaning his head back against the wall.

 

“It’s been two years, Gabe. Maybe he isn’t mad anymore. You guys were best friends.” Charlie told him, her hand warm on his shoulder.

 

“Not anymore. That fight wasn’t just any little spat, Charlie. I… we both said some pretty terrible shit. Me more than him. Kid can hold a grudge, lemme tell you.” Gabriel shook his head. “This is going to be terrible.”

 

“How do you think he’s going to react?” Charlie asked, frowning at him.

 

“Sam’s not the type to pick a fight. Instead, he’ll just be a passive aggressive asshole until I snap at him. I don’t even want to think about how terrible this is going to be, honestly.” Gabriel told her, closing his eyes.

 

“Don’t stress yourself out, Gabe. The last time you did that, you ended up in the hospital.”

 

“Can’t help it. Having Sam around isn’t good for my mental stability.” Gabriel tried to joke but it fell flat because he just didn’t have the energy for his usual jokes.

 

“Well, you’re not going to go to the bar tonight. You have class at eight tomorrow morning and if you miss it, you’re going to regret it. I’ll stay at your dorm tonight so you don’t have to be there alone but you are going back there.” Charlie insisted.

 

Gabriel looked at her. “Charlie, as much as I love you, you have no idea how hard this is going to be. I don’t want to even think about going back there.”

 

“You’re going back there.” Charlie’s face softened after a moment. “You’ve worked too hard to get where you are now to let someone else destroy it. ‘Sides, I’m always a phone call away.”

 

Gabriel briefly contemplated going back there just long enough to make Charlie think he’d planned on staying before shoving the idea away. That was ridiculous. He wasn’t going to go back to that dorm until he was so drunk he couldn’t remember his own name. That was the only way this would ever work. No matter how much he loved Charlie, he could not deal with Sam. Not sober at least. He shrugged off of the wall and took a few steps forward, away from the dorm.

 

“Sorry, Charlie. I’m not going back to that dorm until I’ve filled myself with as much whiskey as my body can hold. I’ll be in class tomorrow, don’t worry. Probably hungover as fuck, but I’ll be there.” Gabriel said.

 

Charlie sighed. “You leave me no choice.”

 

Gabriel was going to ask what she was talking about when the redhead reached out and grabbed him by the ear. Now he really regretted letting her and Castiel talk because only Cas could have told her about his hatred of ear-pulling. He scowled as his best friend dragged him back down to his dorm. She didn’t let go of him until she’d thrown him physically inside the door and slammed it behind them.

 

“Goddammit Charlie! You can’t force me to stay here. I don’t need a mother!” Gabriel yelled, glaring at her.

 

Charlie rolled her eyes. “You are going to go to bed, Gabriel. You’re going to sleep and you’re not going to get drunk. The last time you had a hangover in class, Wilkes almost threw you out. I’m not dealing with that class without you in it as well. Now get.”

 

“And you’re gonna force me to stay here? Pretty sure you have your own dorm, Charlie.”

 

“And you have a couch. I’ll sleep on the couch. If you try sneaking past me, I’ll confiscate the candy stash you’ve hidden in various places and hold it hostage.” Charlie answered.

 

Gabriel glared at her. “You wouldn’t!”

 

“I would. Get to bed, Gabriel. Before I have to drag you by the ear again.”

 

“I am never introducing you to any of my brothers ever again. Introducing you to Castiel was the biggest mistake I’ve ever made in my life.” Gabriel grumbled, turning his back on Charlie and stalking to his bedroom.

 

He slammed his bedroom door behind him and went to sit on his bed, noticing that his hands were shaking. Gods this was a fucking nightmare. Gabriel wanted to say that he hated Sam Winchester, that all he wanted was to punch the stupid moose in his face. But he would be lying if he said that and Gabriel made it a point not to lie to himself. No, what he wanted to do was kiss the asshole senseless. Seeing as how Sam had quite firmly told Gabriel that sleeping together had been a mistake, Gabriel wasn’t going to do that. He was going to put up his ‘I-don’t-give-a-fuck-about-anything’ mask and pretend that he couldn’t care less about Sam Winchester. Gabriel was already falling asleep when he realized that he probably wasn’t going to be able to pull that off for long.


	2. Two

When Sam woke up the next morning, it was to the sound of two voices arguing. The voices reminded him of what had happened the previous night and Sam slunk back against his pillows, groaning. Right. He was at Stanford with Gabriel. Not for the first time, Sam wondered what the hell he’d been thinking two years ago. He’d been in love with Gabriel since they were fifteen years old. They’d been best friends and he hadn’t wanted to ruin that by having a relationship. But then they’d slept together that night and Sam had reacted badly because of his own stupid insecurities and now… well, now Gabriel hated him. As was evidenced by Gabriel’s reaction to seeing him last night.

 

He couldn’t blame Gabriel for hating him, either. Gabriel had told Sam that he loved him and Sam had reacted by telling Gabriel that sleeping together had been a mistake. He’d forced Gabriel back into a corner and he’d broken an entire lifetime of friendship because he’d been scared. Hell, he hated himself enough for both of them.

 

Sam’s phone rang as he left his bedroom. He glanced down at it as he entered the kitchen to grab one of the bottles of water he’d stashed in the fridge the night before.

 

“Hey, Cas.” Sam greeted tiredly.

 

“Sam. How is everything going?” Cas asked immediately.

 

Sam tried to laugh but all he managed was a tired groan. “Ask me that at my funeral, please.”

 

“I take it that Gabriel has not reacted well to your presence?”

 

“That’s an understatement, Cas.” Sam let out a sigh. “I’ll be fine. Always am, remember?”

 

He could practically hear Cas’ eye roll. “You are lying and I am not exactly sure why.”

 

“Because I don’t feel like telling the truth at the moment.” Sam admitted, leaning against the kitchen wall.

 

“Being truthful is a better option, Sam. You yourself told me this.” Cas said, sounding confused.

 

“And I was right. But being truthful is only a better option when it’s going to help. Right now, all it would do is make me want to rip my chest open. I’ll stick to lying to myself. That’s what I’m good at, remember?” Sam asked, remembering his fight with his older brother the morning he’d left home.

 

“Dean didn’t mean that, Sam. You and I both know that your brother was only frustrated.”

 

Sam sighed again. “Dean was being an asshole as usual, Cas. He was right, though. I’m better at lying to myself than I am at anything else. Still didn’t give him the right to say it.”

 

Cas groaned. “Between your brother, yourself, and my own brother, I am almost positive that I’m going to go grey before I turn thirty years old.”

 

Sam laughed. “I’m sorry, Cas. I’ll… I’m trying.”

 

“I know you are, Sam. I’m not angry with you. Just frustrated that you and Gabriel are both so stubborn.”

 

“I know. Anyways, I’ve gotta get dressed. I have class in thirty minutes and I only managed to sleep for three hours last night. I’ll call you after class.”

 

“All right, Sam.” Cas paused and then added, “And remember to eat breakfast. You are not a machine, Sam.”

 

Sam laughed. “Yes, Mother Cas.” He said.

 

Cas cursed at him teasingly before hanging up. Sam tossed his water bottle in the trash and left the kitchen, passing Gabriel and the red-haired girl on his way to his room. Gabriel glanced at him, his expression hard, and Sam felt his chest crack. Two years ago, it would have been Gabriel reminding him to eat breakfast. The change made Sam want to cry which was something that he rarely ever did.

 

In his bedroom, Sam threw on a pair of jeans and an old flannel button-up that Gabriel had always called his ‘lumberjack’ shirt. The memory made him smile as he grabbed his backpack and left the dorm. His first class of the day was an English class and, thankfully, he had it with a friend from home. He met Jessica outside the classroom door and went inside with her, grabbing a few seats.

 

“Guess who my roommate is.” Sam told her as they waited for the professor.

 

“Who?” Jess looked confused, her eyebrow raised.

 

“Gabriel.” Sam said miserably, running a hand down his face.

 

Jess’ eyes went wide. “Oh shit, Sam.”

 

“Shit is exactly what I said. He hates me and I fucked everything up. Now I’m stuck with him for the next year.” He looked at her. “Why don’t you just stab me now?”

 

Jess rolled her eyes. “I’m not going to stab you, Sam. You’ll be all right.” Her face softened. “I’m sure you can get him to listen to you. You two have been friends since you were in diapers.”

 

“Not after the shit I said to him. You… you didn’t see his face when he saw me last night. He hates, me Jess.”

 

“I doubt he hates you. He’s probably just hurt. We’ll figure it out.”

 

Sam didn’t reply to that, instead turning to face the front where Professor Booth had just entered. For the rest of the period, he struggled to focus on the class while his brain kept taking him back to that fight he’d had with Gabriel. It hadn’t been over anything that they hadn’t fought over before. In fact, Sam was relatively sure that Gabriel had staged it. He just didn’t know why. Over the last two years, he’d never been sure why they’d fought like that. And it didn’t really matter anymore in the first place. The damage had been done.

 

After all six of his classes had been finished, Sam and Jess went back to his dorm to relax. They went to sit on the couch with a pizza that Jess had picked up along the way. The only thing on their to-do list for the evening was an essay they’d been assigned in English but Sam was having a hard-time focusing on that because he could very clearly hear Gabriel having what sounded like incredibly amazing sex in his own room.

 

Sam groaned, leaning back against the couch and looking at Jess with tired eyes. Once, he would have complained about Gabriel’s noise. These days, all Sam could think about was the fact that Sam could have been that nameless person that Gabriel had taken to bed. His mind filled with the images of the night they’d slept together and Sam pressed his hands against his face, groaning in frustration because it had been two years and Sam still couldn’t forget a single moment of that night. Christ. He was pathetic.

 

He was broken out of his thoughts by the ringing of his phone. Glancing down at it, Sam saw that it was his older brother. He contemplated just ignoring the call out of spite. Dean had been an ass the last time they’d spoken, after all. In the end, he answered it with a grin.

 

“Hey, Dean.”

 

“How’s college going so far, Sammy?” Dean asked.

 

Sam rolled his eyes. “First off, it’s Sam. And it’s… don’t ask. Just don’t ask.”

 

“Cas told me about Gabriel being your roommate.” Dean pressed.

 

“You know, it’s wonderful that you’re happy and half-married and all, but can we not share details about my terrible life? It’s annoying.” Sam complained.

 

“Dude, it can’t be that bad.”

 

“It’s worse. Trust me, it’s worse.”

 

Dean huffed out a laugh. “How is it worse? So, you’re rooming with him. Just means that you can talk to him.”

 

“Not possible. It wouldn’t do any good anyways.” Sam groaned, closing his eyes. “I don’t even want to do this anymore. I should’ve gone to a local college. What was I thinking?”

 

“Damn it, Sam. You’re not going to give up on the college of your dreams just because Gabriel chose to go there as well. Everything will work itself out eventually.” Dean said and Sam could hear the eye roll in his voice.

 

Sam sighed, listening to the sound of Gabriel’s voice in the other room. “I don’t think I can do this, Dean. I can’t… it’s too much.”

 

His brother huffed. “Sam, this is never going to be resolved if you don’t just talk to him.”

 

“I can’t do that. It wouldn’t do any good, okay. It just wouldn’t.”

 

“Don’t complain about it when you’re not even going to try and do shit to change it.” Dean snapped.

 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Whatever, Dean. I’ve got to go.”

 

He didn’t wait for his brother to answer. Instead, he tossed his phone on the couch and stood up, apologizing quietly to Jess before stalking towards his bedroom. Maybe Dean was right. Maybe Sam really should just bite the bullet and talk to Gabriel already instead of ignoring the problem. But Sam had never been good at doing things that he ought to and he wasn’t ready for the violent screaming match that he and Gabriel were going to have when everything finally came out. It would happen eventually. He and Gabriel were sharing a dorm for the next year and neither of them had ever been great at avoiding issues. One of them would eventually snap and then it would all come crashing down. But was not going to happen now.

 

He was at the doorway to his bedroom when Gabriel’s door opened and he stepped out. Their eyes met and held for a moment before Sam tore his eyes away and slammed his door behind him. He wasn’t actually sure why he was so angry. Maybe it was the conversation with his brother. Possibly the fact that he’d just had to listen to the man he’d been in love with for most of his life having loud sex with someone else. Or maybe he just hated himself. Probably all three, really. Not that Sam cared.

 

He sank onto his bed and covered his face with his hands. Christ but this was terrible. Sam was no stranger to self-loathing. He’d hated himself for long enough now. But this? This was the worst he’d ever felt. Having to sit there and listen to Gabriel have sex with someone else all the while knowing that he’d had that once was the absolute most painful thing he’d ever experienced. And it would be the same for the next year. Gabriel would have sex and Sam would listen to it and feel like he was dying.

 

Christ. He just wanted to not have to deal with this anymore. What he wanted was to erase Gabriel from his brain, to pretend he’d never met him. But he’d never been good at that stuff. Gabriel was. His former best friend was a pro at putting on a fake mask of indifference. But Sam? Sam had never been good at it and that alone was going to tear him apart.

 

Sam slumped back against the pillows and closed his eyes. He let himself fall into sleep, knowing that he would only continue to torture himself if he stayed awake.


	3. Three

Having Sam as a roommate wasn’t as bad as Gabriel had first thought it would be. Sam seemed to be doing his best to stay away from Gabriel, though there were a lot of glares and slamming of doors. But it wasn’t the absolute Hell that Gabriel had first thought it would be. Of course, every good thing had to end and so did this.

 

Gabriel entered the dorm to hear raised voices. One of these he recognized easily as Sam’s. It took a moment to hear the second voice and the sound of it made Gabriel groan. Lucifer. Of course. His eldest brother couldn’t have just stayed out of things, now could he? Dropping his bag on the couch, Gabriel hurried towards the kitchen from which the shouts were coming. Sam was pressed against the wall near the fridge, Lucifer standing in front of them. They were snarling in each other’s faces, neither one listening to the other and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

 

“LUCIFER!” He shouted, catching his brother off guard and causing him to look hurriedly away from Sam.

 

“Gabe. I didn’t see you there.” Lucifer said, sounding like he’d been caught. Which he had.

 

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. “I can see that. Would you like to tell me what you were doing?”

 

“I was giving Winchester here a taste of his own medicine.” Lucifer sneered.

 

Sam shoved Lucifer out of his way and glared at him. “Come near me again, Lucifer, and it’ll be the last thing you do.” He snarled.

 

“Ah. Don’t you want me to tell Gabe your dirty little secret?” Lucifer sneered.

 

Gabriel lifted an eyebrow at this statement. Normally, he would have brushed off his brother’s words as another of his bullshit stories. But Sam’s face had paled at Lucifer’s words which meant that Gabriel’s older brother was on to something.

 

Before Sam could respond, Lucifer turned to Gabriel with a smirk. “Sammy here has been in love with you since he was fifteen years old.” He grinned when Sam gave a choked sound and continued, “He just didn’t want to tell you because he was afraid it would ruin your friendship.”

 

Gabriel risked a look at Sam to see that the taller man was white-faced and trembling. He seemed to be having trouble breathing and wouldn’t look at Gabriel. Looking at his brother, Gabriel rolled his eyes.

 

“Just what are you trying to accomplish here Luci? What do you have to gain by telling me all of this?” Gabriel asked, keeping his voice impassive.

 

Lucifer shook his head. “I’m trying to pull both of your heads out of your asses, Gabe. I’m rather sick of hearing this pity party from both sides because you two are head-over-heels for each other and don’t seem to notice it.”

 

Sam seemed to be making the transition from human to spirit. He was staring at Lucifer with trembling lips. Gabriel recognized the look as the one he wore when something had either terrified or hurt him. He didn’t know which one it was at the moment but he turned to Sam, raising an eyebrow in silent question. Sam didn’t say anything. He just blushed and looked away like he was ashamed of something and Gabriel sighed.

 

“Get out of here Luci.” He said without looking at his brother.

 

Normally, ordering Lucifer about like that would do absolutely no good. Lucifer hated being ordered around. But he simply muttered something about it being ‘about damn time’ and left them in peace. For a long time, Sam and Gabriel just stared at each other. Well, Gabriel stared at Sam. Sam seemed to find everything but Gabriel interesting at that moment.

 

“Was it true, then?” He asked Sam.

 

Sam swallowed and looked at him. There were tears shining in his eyes and he didn’t speak for a long time. When he finally did, his voice shook.

 

“Yes. It was true.” Was all he said.

 

Gabriel stayed quiet a minute, letting that sink in. He really had thought that Sam didn’t want him. They’d both been pretty drunk the night they’d had sex and Gabriel had just thought that Sam had truly regretted it. The fact that Sam had just been scared had never occurred to him and he’d spent the last two years avoiding even the mention of Sam’s name. He scrubbed a hand down his face and then bit his lip.

 

“Then you should probably know that I… I didn’t mean anything I said to you during that fight. I just… I was hurt and I didn’t know if I could handle going back to just being your friend. So, I decided I’d just start a fight.” Gabriel said after a long moment. He looked away from Sam and closed his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry. I should have just been honest. But I… you were my best friend and I couldn’t stand the thought of losing you.” Sam whispered, sorrow lacing the words.

 

Gabriel shook his head. “We both should have been honest. Probably would have saved ourselves two years of pain.” He snorted humorlessly. “It would have saved me two years of pretending that I wasn’t in love with you.”

 

Sam’s eyes were bright as they flashed up to meet his. “You… you still…” He didn’t seem to be able to finish that sentence.

 

“You are the only person that I have ever fallen in love with. Anyone else I fill my bed with is… well, they know that there’s no hope of a relationship.” Gabriel confessed.

 

Sam’s eyes darkened as he stepped forward. Something twisted in Gabriel’s gut in a good way. He stood his ground as Sam stopped in front of him and just stared at him for a long time. When Sam spoke, his voice was little more than a whisper but Gabriel heard every word.

 

“I love you.”

 

And then they were kissing and Gabriel lost all his thoughts. Sam’s lips were warm and soft on his and Gabriel could feel strong arms wrapping themselves around his waist. Later, they would have a lot to talk about but right now… right now Gabriel was content to let Sam kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I may actually add something to this later on. Right now, this is a good place to end. :) I hope you guys enjoyed this.   
> Persephone. (MoonlightRosePetal)


End file.
